


Johnny, The Fake Barista

by latheringmerc



Series: AC | AB [2]
Category: NCT (Band), y/n - Fandom
Genre: Café, Other, Vegetarians & Vegans, tw// mentions of police, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latheringmerc/pseuds/latheringmerc
Summary: What happens some time after the notorious first visit to the bakery.
Series: AC | AB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772332
Kudos: 2





	Johnny, The Fake Barista

You stand by the entrance of the notorious bakery, gripping the door handle, trying to gather the remains of bravery in you together. The last look up to the blue cloudy sky; sun hits you right in your eyes and it’s the last straw. If sweat, then at least in the air-conditioned hall of the eminently cute bakery. You yank the door and dash inside.

You’re greeted with cheerful, yet muffled noise of the bakery. How this place resembles the owner is mind-striking. The first instinct is, of course, to search the room for the tall raven bitch. He’s absent, at least out of sight, which pushes your anxiety a bit down. It’s really pampering since you’re still hesitant and unsure about the decision to actually come here. Surely, you won’t punch Tae again and repeat mistakes of the past – that’s not the plan for today. You are wary about his henchmen as well, so the basic safety is somehow secured. What boggles you is the absolute perplexity what you’re doing here. What you gonna say to the guy? Will he even be glad to see you. Did he mean what he said, inviting you?

Taeyong may be very polite in nature or he’s friendly, but that doesn’t mean that coming here guarantees you a warm welcome. You simply may not find anything to talk about and it will be painfully awkward. Or Tae may be busy working or out or anything else could be happening that goes along with coming unannounced. To your defense, you don’t know Taeyong’s number, nor you have any other contact of his, only you can come here.

This train of thoughts crashes into the warm smile of yet another handsome barista. Do they issue likable boys somewhere in the basement of this cafe?

“Hi! How’s the day? What do you want to order?” the likable barista says.

Ah, that’s right, you’re in a cafe and here people order things, not just struggle with their socialization turmoil.

“Ehm, actually I’m here for Taeyong. I came to see him. But, I would like something non-coffee, non-tea, not hot, without milk, without caffeine and preferably sweet,” you babble. Okay, that’s overwhelming with confusion and puzzling since the beginning. Supposedly, bashfulness emerges on your face.

The barista lets out amiable laughter. “I was about to offer you water, but I can make juice for you?”

“Which one?”

“Orange?”

“That would be great!

“Okay. A few minutes.”

Now you look around. No Taeyong in sight, which is complicating. You just want him to appear right now and save you. If not right now, then the next second.

No? Maybe right now.

Right now is still a good time to come out of wherever he is.

“What’s your business to Yongie?” You snap your head back to the barista. “Are you a friend of his he hasn’t told us about?” The handsome starts to squeeze a fruit on the juicer. His head darts up, “oh, you’re probably here for a job. Taeyong is a bit busy now with paperwork and his boss duties. He will be free soon. You can wait here, in the cafe.”

“He’s busy, right?” you muse.

“mhmm,” the barista proceeds to squeeze the juice.

“But no, I’m not here for a job. What job, though?”

“Barista. Taeyong is looking for a barista since his business is visibly growing and he was advised to take over the office work full-time and let other people do the fun part.” The guy smiles at you. “See, he’s in desperate need for an employee, it’s getting really busy here. He even summoned me, more like asked for my help. I’m not one of his employees. At least not anymore. I’m here only for a few hours to help.”

The guy – it seems calling him “the barista” isn’t legitimate anymore – finishes making juice and shoots a smile again. A few seconds and he puts a cup with a very pleasant smelling juice on a desk, leaning on it. “So what are you here for? You must be some secret friend?” the shit-eating grin tugs his mouth.

“Errr… I don’t think I’m either,” you probe. “To be honest, I don’t know what I’m doing here,” you offer a hesitating snickerish smile. “Tae invited me, said I should come by, but I’m not sure what could be the reason for that. I just hope to see him and thank him properly while not stumbling into the tall raven bitch. I mean tall raven guy,” you laugh sheepishly.

“Aaaah, so you are the one? The one who created the whole ass show here!” not a barista exclaims. “It’s nice to meet you. Really. Couldn’t imagine to see you in the flesh. Such a pleasure!”

“Wha-what?” you’re stunned by such expression.

“Ain’t you the one with a great punch? I heard what happened here some time ago. The story is rad, no kidding.”

“Oh, okay. That was...that was definitely something.” A small laugh comes out of you.

“Here the juice,” not-a-barista offers.

“Thank you. I will take a seat and wait for Taeyong, I guess.”

“Yeah, sure. Want me to tell him you are here?”

“I don’t know… He’s busy, right? I would appreciate that.”

The guy chuckles. “I will go tell him, just hold on.”

“Okay,” you trail off.

The guy heads to the back of the hall. You left alone – at least no tall snitch bitch in sight – and that’s the hot time to take a seat and sip on a fine freshly made by a good looking nice behaving not-really-a-barista. That’s what you do the next moment.

You’re sitting at a table, sipping on your juice, trying to fathom your existence when a tall figure slides at the table on the opposite side. The first reaction is to dash off the fuck outta here. Then you realize that it’s the not-a-barista guy.

“Hey. Yong is still busy, but he’s aware of your presence. He’s gonna come here soon,” the guy announces.

“Okay.”

“He was happy to hear that you’re here, by the way,” he softly adds. Your smile stretches around the straw in your mouth.

“Sooooo…” he suggests.

“Soooooo?” you’re perplexed as to what is going to come next.

“Why did you punch Yongie?” You choke on the juice. “Did he owe you money? He got in debts with this overly cute place?”

“What? No! No. No, it’s not like that,” you hurry to let out the denial.

“When what’s the reason?”

“It’s… It’s...ugh. It's complicated.” You give that “please don’t torture me” look.

“Huh, okay. I leave it for now.”

“Yes, please don’t interrogate me. If I wanted that, I would go to that tall guy. What’s his name. You know...tall, raven, bitchy.”  
“Doyoung?” The guy’s eyebrows jump in amusement.

“Ah yes! Taeyong said this name.”

“Ooooh him. What did he do to you? He’s like the most modest here.”

“Here? What’s he doing here?” And then you add boldly, “He called cops on me!”

“Oh my! Did he really?” The guy bursts in laughter. 

You frown: what’s so fucking funny.

“What’s so funny? Hey!”

“This is hilarious. I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at your malaise. This is just… Doyoung is a bitch. You’re right.” you tilt your head in agreement. “It’s awful of him. But it’s a material to poke fun at him, you know.”

“How so?”

“He deadass called cops on you.”

“What do you mean?” You try to exaggerate the scandalised expression.

“I mean, what did you do? Nothing big, right. Surely, Taeyong was confused. And we still don’t know what the hell was that, why did you punch him. But after all, you’re here and he’s happy to hear about you. So, I assume, everything is not what meets the eye. There definitely should be something about this whole ordeal.”

“I didn’t do anything to deserve to travel down to the cops’ den.”

“That’s what I’m saying!”

“Do you think they don’t care about karma?”

“What?” the guy asks.

“Cops. Do they not care about karma at all? I mean if one doesn’t believe in it, they still should care at least a little about what burden they collect on their soul. See I’m saying?”

“Woah, that’s a real question.” The guy looks like he’s contemplating a lot right now.

“I know. I’ve been wondering. I would hate myself for my whole life and a few secs after, if I were...you know...”

“Yeah. Honestly, I have no idea. I don’t know what makes human turn into a cop.”

The guy starts to turn his head slowly to the sound of "Hey Johnny! You're here, nice to— Well, hello _you._ " You can't missrecognize this voice when your whole torso freezes and aggravated impostor of a smile plasters on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> [to be cont.]
> 
> [11/11/2020]: I'm rereading this and it's so rusty but so funny lmao. I don't remember writing it like that:)


End file.
